Antiperspirant or deodorant formulations have been developed with a range of different product forms. One of these is a so-called “stick” which is usually a bar of an apparently firm solid material held within a dispensing container and which retains its structural integrity and shape whilst being applied. When a portion of the stick is drawn across the skin surface, a film of the stick composition is transferred to the skin surface. Payout, of a deodorant stick, describes the weight lost to a surface from a typical application of the deodorant stick. This attribute and other rheological properties are considerations when developing new stick deodorant products. Therefore, a controlled method and device for measuring such properties is desirable.